black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XXIII.
Facing certain death, Silver pushes Flint to take action. Teach shows Vane a way forward. A new threat puts Eleanor and Rogers on notice. Max makes her play. Synopsis The episode opens with Captain Flint still in the cages on the Maroon Island, being woken by a noise from another dream of Miranda Barlow. The escaped fort slaves, and the wounded “away” King, Mr. Scott, have arrived from Nassau. Flint is granted a private audience with the gravely injured Mr. Scott, and learns that Nassau has fallen in Flint’s absence. Mr. Scott is in favour of a partnership with Flint, now that they cannot be supplied from Nassau. However, the Maroon Queen has the final say. In Nassau, Governor Woodes Rogers has removed all resistance from the port. Benjamin Hornigold arrives with the news that the remainder of the Spanish gold has been recovered. Eleanor Guthrie asks about Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny, but learns they have fled. Later, Max is more than surprised to see Eleanor walk through her doors. Rogers is forming a governing council, composed of leading merchants from Nassau and the Governor’s men. Eleanor coldly tells Max that she has not been selected, though she would still like her blessing. On Blackbeard’s ship, Blackbeard immediately breaks a tradition that the pirates don’t attack Spanish vessels, for fear of reprisals against Nassau. Teach spares no mercy for the crew in capturing the Spanish ship. However, Charles Vane shows respect for a valiant opponent, and learns from the dying man that there is something of significance below decks. Back in Nassau, Max has made herself a power in her world the hard way, and will risk all to keep her place at the top. She approaches the Governor Rogers, and enticed him with her share of the Spanish gold (pearls worth five year’s tax revenue) in return for a place on the governing council. Back on the Maroon Island, Flint is called before the Maroon Queen to discuss the proposed partnership. With Silver’s help, Flint polishes up his sliver tongue, and speaks honestly. He tells her that they can take things back together, starting with Nassau. Back on Blackbeard’s ship, Vane and Teach investigate the ship, and finds a Spanish intelligence notes that mention Vane, Nassau, and a spy within Rogers entourage. Back in Nassau, Governor Rogers and Eleanor are celebrating their newfound wealth with a quick snog, when they are interrupted by Eleanor’s handmaiden, Mrs Hudson. She admits to being the Spanish spy, and that the Spanish know much of the gold was traded for pearls. The Governor must return the entirety of the ''Urca'' gold, including the shares of Max, Rackham, and Bonny. Somewhere outside Nassau, Rackham and Bonny are almost clean away with all that lovely cash, when Rackham has a change of heart. He has always wanted to make a name for himself, and wants to keep his name, by going to Nassau to take the pardon. Anne thinks he’s a moron. Finally on the Maroon Island, Flint and the crew are released, much to their surprise. Step one in their plan, find Charles Vane, and step two, retake Nassau. Memorable Quotes "I wonder if ever a war so loudly anticipated ended so quietly." Mr. Scott on the fall of Nassau. "You should know people do not speak to me that way anymore." Max shows her mettle to Eleanor. "A new beginning in which we all agree there is no history in this place anymore, only a future in which you and I are truly friends." Max makes a play for her future. "What does a colonial power do when the men whose toil powers it lay down their shovels, take up swords, and say, 'No more'? Bring down Nassau, maybe you bring it all down." Flint has some lofty unreachable ambitions ... again. “I’ll be back in just a few hours.” Rackham to Anne. "A lion keeps no den." Teach to Vane. Gallery Appearances Characters *James Flint *Billy Bones *John Silver *Eleanor Guthrie *Woodes Rogers *Charles Vane *Augustus Featherstone *Blackbeard *Ben Gunn *Mr. Scott *Benjamin Hornigold *Max *Idelle *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Chamberlain (mentioned) *Maroon Queen *Madi *Mrs. Hudson *Fremah *Spanish Captain *Spaniard *Spanish Intelligence Officer *Death (in a dream) *Miranda Barlow (in a dream) *Constance (mentioned) *Richard Guthrie (mentioned) *Thomas Rogers (mentioned) First *Fremah Last *Death *Miranda Barlow Deaths *Spanish Captain *Spaniard *Spanish Intelligence Officer Locations *Bahamas **New Providence Island ***Nassau ***Fort Nassau (mentioned) **Maroon Island ***Maroon Camp *Ocracoke Island (mentioned) *Spain (mentioned) *England (mentioned) *Mexico (mentioned) *Cornwall (mentioned) *Port Royal (mentioned) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy *Maroons *Casa de Contratación (mentioned) Ships *Spanish Man O' War *Blackbeard's ship *Spanish Merchant Ship Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes